


antidote

by julek



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julek/pseuds/julek
Summary: Geralt's married, and Jaskier finds out (not for the first time).Based on thistumblr text post!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 276





	antidote

“Geralt!”

The Witcher turned around to find Jaskier, whom he’d left to his own devices for less than half an hour, resting his head on one of the barmaid’s shoulders, tears rolling down his cheeks as he blew his nose on a tissue. The barmaid was gently caressing his hair, in an attempt to soothe him.

Geralt looked around the tavern, and after seeing nothing but the usual routine of patrons and barmaids coming and going, he made his way to their table, where the bard was mumbling something under his breath.

“Jaskier?” He said, carefully. He scented the air with caution, the bard’s anguish and dread rolling off him in waves, as well as the strong smell of beer that enveloped him. Geralt shot a look at the barmaid, who only managed to shrug her unoccupied shoulder before Jaskier sat up straight on the bench.

“Geralt!” He sniffed, scrambling to move closer and clutch at the Witcher’s wrists. “Oh, I can’t believe it.”

Geralt leaned closer, a worried frown knitting his brows. “What happened, Jaskier? Are you hurt?”

“In the worst way imaginable,” the bard said, fresh tears gathering in his eyes. “My heart has been wounded, torn apart chamber by chamber, atrium by, uh— I didn’t want to believe it, but Geralt— it’s true.”

“What is?”

Jaskier flopped back on his seat, clutching the barmaid’s sleeve and crying some more, soaking her dress with his tears. She rubbed her hand up and down his back in comfort, her eyes straying to the bar where the innkeeper was looking at her with a frown. Geralt looked down at the table and realized she still had her tray with her — she’d been working, and Jaskier had clung to her for Gods knew how long. He silently nodded to the bar and gestured to the bard, and she smiled, carefully standing and letting Geralt take her place.

He wrapped an arm around Jaskier, who had apparently not noticed the exchange, and let him cry on his shoulder some more, before inquiring further.

“What was it you found out?” He asked, his voice soft, lips brushing the bard’s hair.

Jaskier sucked in a breath, steeling himself, and looked up at Geralt, his bright blue eyes now red-rimmed and swollen.

“I’d been singing,” he began. “Of your praises and, and— heroics— that song about the basilisk, the one you like, you know, with the—”

“Yeah,” Geralt nodded before he started full-on singing. “I know the one. And?”

“And,” Jaskier sniffed miserably, turning his ring over and over in his finger, “everyone loved it. Of course, I mean, who wouldn’t? Everything was great, free ale kept coming and coming, but then— oh, _then_.”

Geralt traced small circles on his doublet, trying his best to be patient. “Then?”

Jaskier burst into tears before he could continue, and Geralt pulled him into his arms. “It’s okay, hey, it’s okay.”

“They said,” Jaskier managed through the tears, “they said— said your husband was one lucky fellow, Geralt, they said— you’re _married_.”

Geralt frowned. “Yes?”

“You are!” He pouted. “You went off and married some, some, ah, some _warrior_ , I’m sure, someone humble and kind like you, and you didn’t even tell me!”

Oh, this was too good for Geralt to resist. “I did?”

“Yes! I told them they had gotten it all wrong, that you couldn’t have _possibly_ married anyone without my knowledge, but,” he sagged against Geralt, defeated, “I was wrong.”

Geralt ached to kiss the pout off Jaskier’s lips, but he resisted the urge, placing his left hand on the table, instead. Jaskier looked at his hand, then his face, and then his hand again.

“See!” He cried, then hiccuped. “That’s it! That’s your wedding band.”

Geralt hummed. “It is.”

“It’s so beautiful,” the bard marveled. “So fine and delicate— whoever picked it out has refined taste, I must admit.”

“Hmm.” Geralt smiled. “He does.”

Jaskier rested his hand on Geralt’s, their rings shining against the firelight, and sighed heavily. “Tell me about this husband of yours, then.”

“Well,” Geralt sat back on the bench, his thumb playing with Jaskier’s. “He’s very handsome. He — he likes fine things. Pretty things.”

“That’s reasonable,” Jaskier nodded.

“He sings, and he’s rather good at it. Don’t tell him I said that, though.”

“Cross my heart.”

“He walks the Path with me. Has for a while. He complains an awful lot, and has no self-preservation instincts. He’s very prone to get into trouble.”

“Hmm. Sounds like” —hiccup— “a lotta work.”

Geralt smiled. “He is. But it’s worth it. He loves me, and I love him. Even though, sometimes, he gets so drunk he forgets he’s married to me, and cries about it on a poor barmaid’s shoulder.”

Jaskier turned to look at him, then at their joined hands, where their golden rings lied together, a mirror of each other. He hiccuped.

“Oh.”

“Hmm.”

“Oh— it’s— we’re— _Geralt!_ ”

“Yes?”

“You awful, you horrible, wretched husband! You let me cry on— you’re the worst.”

Geralt pulled him into his arms once more, ignoring the bard’s indignant huffing. Jaskier’s pout was there again, and, this time, Geralt kissed it away. “Am I, now?”

“The worst,” Jaskier declared, but kissed him again. “You’re lucky I agreed to marry you, you beast.”

Geralt snorted. “Jaskier, you proposed. Several times. On the same day.”

“Yes, well— what can I say? I’m a romantic at heart.”

“Hmm.” Geralt tightened his arms around the bard’s waist, basking in the scent of rosemary and honey and the hint of joy that run through it all. “That you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> find me on [tumblr](http://julek.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
